


Undercover in a Gay Bar

by amproof



Series: Stony Bingo Card 2017 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, au but not really, homophobia (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/pseuds/amproof
Summary: Tony doesn't want to go undercover in a gay bar with Steve.





	Undercover in a Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> written for Stony Bingo 2017. Square: "Undercover in a Gay Bar"

"I never judged you for homophobic, Stark," Steve said. He had his Disapproving Face on. Tony didn't blink.

"Just because I think it's a stupid idea for us to go undercover together to a gay bar, does not mean I'm homophobic. I'm Tony Stark. People are going to recognize me."

"And they won't recognize Captain America?" Steve asked. 

"I can name a hundred blond ripped guys who look just like you." He turned to Fury. "Why can't he do this alone?"

"You're both doing this, so shut up and get it done," Fury said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it," Tony said.

"Homophobic asshole," Steve muttered.

A few days later:

Tony burst through the doors of Cocks & Bears with Steve on his heels. "Tony! We haven't even discussed our cover," Steve hissed. Tony's mood hadn't improved any, and Steve's presence wasn't making it better. 

"Mr. Stark! Your usual?" Steve froze and stared at Tony as the bartender set a glass on the bar and started spraying club soda into it. "Hey," he nodded at Steve. "Are you from one of those look-a-like modeling agencies? You look the most like Captain America yet! What can I getcha?"

Steve slowly turned and looked at Tony, who had lost all color from his face. "A hundred ripped blond guys who look just like me," he repeated.

"I told you I didn't want to do this," Tony grumbled. He sat at the bar as the bartender dropped a lime into his tumblr. 

"I'll have whatever's on tap," Steve said. He took the stool next to Tony. "I'm sorry I said you were homophobic."

Tony stared at the mirror over the bar. "Thanks."

"So, this thing you have for me--is it for me or just for my body?"

"You."

Steve smiled. He scooted closer. "Good. I can work with that." Tony finally turned. Steve licked his lips. "If you want, I mean."

"I think I might like this assignment after all," Tony said.


End file.
